


Meeting His Betrothed

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [42]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Brothers, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Matt is a Knight of Ren and Techie is arranged to marry him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this au 
> 
> http://starkickback.tumblr.com/post/154021648929/arranged-marriage-au-dressesandcarresses

Hux watched with a critical eye as the droid gently adjusted the silken veil that covered the lower half of his little brother's face. Only his eyes were visible, painted with thick kohl that made the artificial blue color stand out. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"...proud," Techie whispered, unable to look at him.

"Be honest, brother."

"...scared," he confessed. He looked up when his brother approached, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry..."

"The Supreme Leader has chosen your husband from the Knights himself. If you are displeased with his choice than I will speak on your behalf," Hux promised.

"He'll be furious..."

"I can deal with a furious Snoke," he chuckled. He gently tapped the end of his brother's nose with a gloved finger. "Trust me."

Techie smiled a little, nodding bashfully as his cheeks turned pink. "I trust you."

***

Hux watched as his brother's intended approached him with a critical eye. The man was large, head adorned with ridiculously puffy blonde hair. The man didn't look anything like a Knight to him but he kept the thought to himself.

The Knight bowed to Techie, presenting him with a brightly colored flower. The General smiled a little at the gift, watching as his brother bowed his head to allow it to slipped behind his ear. He watched the way his brother's tense body relaxed, his eyes bright and smiling at his odd looking Knight.

Well...Hux supposed that he had nothing to worry about.


End file.
